La franca sonrisa del señor Bates
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: La franca sonrisa de Bates, es más que un misterio para Anna, tal vez todo un mundo... Pequeña viñeta Anna/Bates


**La franca sonrisa del señor Bates**

Lo vio alejarse lentamente, sus ojos permanecían clavados en ella mientras se aferraba al mango de su bastón y balanceaba sus piernas desde el borde del remolque, demasiado lejos ya para ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos claros.

Anna se detuvo cuando la figura del señor Bates se perdió definitivamente en un recodo del camino y ella sólo podía lamentar en silencio su descarado atrevimiento.

El maravilloso señor Bates, ella jamás lo había visto de otro modo, comprensivo, modesto… malditamente atento, una sonrisa acudió a sus labios al recordar la noche que lo encontró en la puerta de su cuarto, dispuesto a romper las normas por llevarle una comida caliente mientras ella se reponía de una leve enfermedad.

Sólo había podido sonreír y rogarle que se fuera antes que la señora Hughes le descubriese allí. Le amaba, que tonta había sido por no darse cuenta antes y cómo lo había demostrado al decírselo a él, esperando ser correspondida, ¿Acaso el perfecto Bates no lo habría hecho por cualquiera?

Avanzó lentamente, el resto del grupo también había desaparecido y la feria de las flores había perdido todo interés. Anna lo repetía una y otra vez, "No sería correcto". ¿Correcto? No lo comprendía y él no había hecho esfuerzo alguno por explicarse, ni siquiera trató de negarlo, a fin de cuentas, ¿Debía ella creerle sin más?

Bates, por qué la intrigaba tanto Bates, Anna podía sospechar que algo escondía su franca sonrisa, que algo de verdad se atisbaba en sus palabras, pero era incapaz de averiguar el qué, qué cosa tan horrible él, su confidente, se empeñaba en esconder.

El trino de los pájaros adornaba su camino y un feliz jolgorio se escuchaba cada vez más cercano, Anna llegaba a su destino y no encontraba respuesta a su pregunta. Era joven, pensaba, tal vez demasiado, tal vez Bates tenía una familia lejos de Downton, quizá una esposa, él tampoco había negado eso, y por más que pareciese imposible, John, su John, se había marchado sin demostrar el arrojo que hubiese esperado de alguien como él, de alguien que se superaba día tras día y sobrevivía entre aquella jauría de ambiciosos lacayos.

Suspiró con resignación y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, al final del camino, pudo distinguir la pequeña figura de Daisy, colgada del brazo del insufrible Thomas, comprendió la airada mirada que le dedicó William unos metros por detrás, ella también le odiaba, todos menos Daisy le odiaban.

De nuevo Bates acudió a su mente, él y su infinita benevolencia, ella lo hubiese entendido, incluso lo hubiese apoyado si inculpar al lacayo hubiese sido su decisión, pero de ante mano sabía que no sería propio de él y que aquel monumental apuro debía valerle de escarmiento aquella vez, quizá Anna fue la única que no se sorprendió cuando la cajita azul de Rapé apareció de repente, en el mismo lugar del que había desaparecido, sin más.

Todos se adentraron en la carpa, y Anna se demoró una vez más, los aromas de cientos de flores se mezclaban y ella cerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar por tan exótica fragancia, alejándose progresivamente de las voces asombradas del interior.

-¿Anna?-No abrió los ojos, no le encontró sentido y asintió con la cabeza mientras otros pasos se dejaban escuchar en el camino, guiados prematuramente por el encandilado porte de la chica.

De nuevo Bates, quién, si no se trataba del bueno de Bates, podría conocerla tan bien, quién, si no él, sabría mirarla con aquella sonrisa franca después de pronunciar tan turbias palabras. Si a veces pensaba que sólo él la conocía, si sabía que sopa la haría sentir mejor cuando estaba enferma, y sabía que decir cuando ella lo necesitaba, si sólo Bates la comprendía de aquel modo, por qué entonces no era correcto.

-Disculpe señor Bates-Contestó, atreviéndose a abrir los ojos para mirar la limpia mirada de él-, me retrase contemplando el paisaje.

Él amplio su sonrisa, y por el modo en que la miraba, Anna se creyó de nuevo con suerte, de nuevo correspondida como en realidad debía serlo.

-¿Vamos?-Invitó él, ofreciendo su brazo a la mujer con una mirada involuntariamente significativa.

Anna se lo tomó, con una timidez que antes no había demostrado, y una sonrisa que no fue fácil de reflejar en sus labios.

Entraron, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no fue necesario, ella lo comprendió, todo iba a seguir igual entre ambos, Bates la querría, lo decían sus ojos, lo haría en silencio a pesar de saber que el sentimiento era mutuo, lo haría hasta que todos sus temores, o sus misteriosos impedimentos perdiesen todo fundamento. Ella esperaría, estaba acostumbrada a ello, pues ya no era capaz de recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba en realidad haciéndolo.

Ambos se sonrieron, mirándose sin tapujos el uno al otro por primera vez, mientras el resto de asistentes aplaudía las perfectas rosas del señor Moseley, y Bates, ajeno a todo alboroto, rodeó sin pretenderlo los hombros de Anna, ajeno todavía a la alegría del anciano y las divertidas miradas que intercambiaban los Crawley. Las felicitaciones se fueron apagando, y Anna se sintió feliz, a pesar de todo, feliz de haber cometido su fatal imprudencia, sin temor alguno a esperar a John, entre las paredes de la inmensa Downton.

**Bueno… soy seguidora de la serie, no sé por qué pero cuando vi este capítulo me vi en la obligación de escribir esto… estoy totalmente enganchada a la serie y Bates y Anna me encantan… no esperaba para nada lo que pasó, me parecían adorables… en verdad si que espero que terminen juntos, y que haya muchas más temporadas de la serie.**

**No seáis muy duros conmigo que es lo primero que escribo fuera de Harry Potter, y no acabo de estar segura del resultado… bueno espero que algo os guste, sino, vuelvo a los Dramiones y listo, XD**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


End file.
